Run and Find Love
by gooddarkangel2
Summary: Naruto has always hid his true feelings until one kiss changed everything. Now Naruto doesn't care anymore. This is my first story so it will suck. critisicm is welcomed. Sasunaru,maybe future lemons.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone used in this story.

Hey this is my first story so if I should continue or give it up is up to anyone that reads this. Enjoy if you can.

"blah" = talking

'blah' = thoughts

****

'blah'

__

"blah"

* * *

The light streamed in through the window by my bed, hitting me directly in the face. As I slowly began to wake up, I groaned and rolled over.

" I don't even see any point in getting up, Kakashi is just going to be three hours late anyway." I sighed to myself as I got out of bed.

'Another day of "liking" Sakura and "hating" Sasuke. Maybe someday I could take this happy front down and be myself' I thought as I got ready. I climbed in to the shower after it was warm and started to wash myself. After I finished I brushed my teeth and got dressed in my orange and black jumpsuit. I was taking my time to do all of this because, really, Kakashi is going to be late, so there is no point in hurrying.

I made my way to the kichen to make myself some ramen for breakfast. To be honest, I really don't like ramen. The villagers will sell me rotten food and won't let me in to their restraunts, and packaged ramen is the only thing that doesn't go bad and that can't be messed with, so I eat it. Old man Ichiraku is the only person that will willing let me eat in his restraunt so I really have no choice but to eat ramen.

While it was cooking, my mind started to wonder. I thought about how lonely it can be here in my apartment all by myself and how it would be nice if someone could love me. I love Sasuke, and i'm not afraid to admit it to myself like I use to be. I wish that he would return my feelings all the time but that is just faulse hope that I cling to. The whistle of the water brought me out of my depressing thoughts. As I sat down to eat, I vaguely wondered why Kyuubi wasn't nagging me about anything today. I dropped that thought quickly though.

After finishing my ramen, I set out to team seven's meeting place. As I approached the bridge, I saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing. I stopped as my heart shattered. I never liked Sakura, she was a cover for my true feelings for Sasuke.

After a second of watching this, I ran, with tears in my eyes, to where I don't know but I ran, from them and from my feelings. I have to get away from all of these feelings of pain and jealousy. As I ran, I thought I herd someone calling my name but I didn't care. I wanted to get away and I was going to. These feelings of rage, hate ,envy, and jealousy were eating at me while I ran as far as I could. This false hope that I so desperately clinged to is no more, there is only a wide gaping hole were my heart once was.

When I finally stopped running, I just collapsed on the ground. I was sobbing and screaming out all of my pain and rage to the forest around me, hoping to find some relief from my misery. As I layed there I thought things like 'Why me? Why always me? Can't I have any happiness?' I was being swallowed by my self pity and Kyuubi was trying to stop me from it. I don't care anymore, my only light has abandoned me, so whats the point in caring?

To be continued.......

So tell me what you think and if I should continue. R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

**SasuNaru: Run and Find Love Chapter 2**

**My story was kinda messed up the last time I posted it so if it didn't make sense in some parts I think it's fixed now. Well here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

After Naruto cried for hours in the forest, he started to avoid everyone and everything. Sasuke has tried to talk to him many times sense the indecent but Naruto just ignores him and Sakura. It's been two weeks sense then and Kakashi is getting worried about Naruto. Naruto was finally getting tired of it all and decided to see Tsunade.

"Tsunade-ba chan?" Naruto quietly asked.

"What?!" Tsunade replied angrily.

"Is there any way that I could change teams...?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Why would you want to do that? I thought you loved your team?" Tsunade questioned suspiciously.

"I used to but there are circumstances that have changed some things for me. I wish to become a chuunin and get new teammates soon. Please Tsunade, grant me that." Naruto said surely. Tsunade seemed to silently be thinking the decision over in her head. Naruto anxiously stood, waiting for her answer. She looked at Naruto calculatingly, as if to test if he was serious with just looking at him. After a few more minutes of staring, she sighed.

"You are such a lucky kid, you know? There is a group of kids about your age testing to become chuunin soon. They needed one more person to complete the team, and I guess i'll let you test with them." Tsunade said with a smile on her face as she pulled papers out. Naruto jumped around yelling in his excitement.

"Woho!! I get to become a chuunin!! Thank you Tsunade-oba chan!!! Thank you!" Naruto shouted as he jumped.

"Clam down! I need you to fill out some papers and read about your teammates!" Tsunade hollered angrily.

" Fine, fine, sorry. Let me see them." Naruto said while calming down.

"You will be in a 4 man cell with Tomoyo Hyuuga, Aoi Urashi, and Gin and Kaze Monoto. Kaze is Gin's summoned partner if you would like to know." Tsunade stated.

"Hyuuga? Like Hinata and Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, like them. Your team captain will be Gin because he is most qualified for it and don't give me any lip boy!" Tsunade stated before Naruto could say anything.

"So...when do I meet them?"

**Okay my computer is being stupid so I will post this so that it doesn't get deleted or damaged if my computer crashes. Sorry but I won't post for awhile so to the people waiting for this if any I am VERY sorry.**


End file.
